This invention relates to a carburetor, and more particularly to an LP gas carburetor.
The invention involves an improvement upon the LP gas carburetor of the type such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,763 for use in conjunction with a gasoline carburetor on an engine, the LP gas carburetor comprising a body having a passage extending therethrough for the flow of an air-LP gas mixture to the engine and an inlet port in communication with the passage for the flow of LP gas to the passage. The LP gas carburetor enables the engine to be run on LP gas when available, LP gas being more economical and pollution-free than gasoline. The engine may, nonetheless, be run on gasoline when LP gas is unavailable. A problem with the prior LP gas carburetor is its inability to produce air-LP gas mixtures for smooth, efficient operation of the engine throughout the operating range of the engine, in particular during the idling and the acceleration of the engine. Another problem with the prior LP gas carburetor is that it may be used only in combination with gasoline carburetors configured to have a tubular member extending within the passage in the LP gas carburetor, thereby defining an orifice for the flow of LP gas.
This invention also involves an improvement over the prior art LP gas carburetor of the type adapted to be used as the only carburetor for an engine comprising a body adapted to be mounted between a housing having an air throttle valve and the intake manifold of an engine, the body having a passage extending therethrough receiving air from the housing. The prior LP gas carburetor of this type, like the LP gas carburetor described above, is unable to develop air-LP gas mixtures for smooth and efficient operation of the engine throughout the operating range of the engine.